Tainted Sapphire
by Neena14
Summary: Best friends, seperated for five years, met and the traummatic dillemma of a certain redhead resurfaces, bringing on the woeful hysteria and crushing his firmanent to mere shards due to the apathetic indifferent fascia of his bluenette friend. Yaoi. R


**_Warnings:_** KaTal yaoi; angst; fluff; torture; the usual

**_Disclaimer:_** I solemnly swear and officially declare that I do not own Bey Blade nor I'm making a public use of this fiction. I write solely for entertainment and enjoyment of the readers, though the story belongs to me and is not to be touched. Any new and unknown characters belong to me only.

**_A/N:_** This is going to be my first ever KaTal yaoi and my first ever entry of a competition, so please R&R. I submitted this in **_Legendary Pasts_** by Demi-Goddess who had been conducting the whole competition. In this, both characters are of same age and height and believe me when I say that unless circumstances ask for it, I don't take Tala as older than Kai. Yeah, feel free to call it stubbornness.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Tainted Sapphire**_

* * *

"Volcano Excellent Emission Attack Dranzer"

"WOLBORG"

A searing pain slashed through his already shredded back and he wasn't able to hold back the hiss as burning flames enveloped him in their fiery snares, continuing smoldering his limbs when he stepped forward in defense. He was loosing.

"Blazing inferno"

His eyes screwed up as the blow hit home and he retaliated at the force, his back saying a very unwilling welcome to the cluttered solid ground as the pieces of jagged sharp rocks embedded themselves in his lacerated back. A silver blade made a beeline towards him out of the stadium and wobbled in front of his feet before halting to an inelegant stop, tendrils of smoke protruding from the hot gear.

"Tala is out of the game with 776 points. Kai's score is 834."

Not able to focus his gaze, cerulean eyes lowered at the inevitable at the scientist's announcement. Recollecting himself for the worse, he stood up on shaky legs, his whole body protesting against any movement; and turned to his opponent.

The said bluenette looked worse to wear as he panted sorely but returned the look with that ego tic smirk of his, the bloody eyes showing the victorious glee in them. He did not respond to the least and crouched to pick his blade up, staring remorsefully at the silver wolf bit as gradual footsteps of the bane of his existence neared him.

SLAP!!

His head whipped with strength but miraculously he was able to keep his feet on the ground. His faithful blade was wrenched from his cut hands and it took all of his efforts from grabbing it back. Devoid of emotion, he looked up at the pale livid face of his director.

"What was _that _boy!?"

Though mentally wincing at the tone and the stinging pain, he regained his composure as if he had not been lashed out at.

"Your previous results clearly showed you're capable of at least making it 820. What are playing at Tala?" Spit flew out as Boris screamed at his prime student, not noticing the younger two toned head coming up behind him.

His eyes no longer held the gleam in them but neither did he feel any particular sentiment for the beaten wolf. After all it wasn't his fault the other put up such meager display of offense. It was his grooming and pride that kept him from smirking as their purple haired trainer took all the heat out at his meant to be captain.

"…I place you as leader of the world best team and this is how you show your skills?"

As Boris steamed out, crimson eyes switched to the quarry. For him it was visible that years of training were what kept Tala from passing out right at the moment. He had put every thing into the battle, his body, mind and soul. And he had almost succeeded. But it had taken all the energy the red head could possibly have and now, one by one, pieces were tearing apart, showing what that he was only human, that he was only another kid, that he was nothing but fragile. He had almost thrown his phoenix to the trash but no, Kai overcame him by mere inches of defeat.

"…You'll double your training hours and I'll reschedule your practice program myself. You will start your new agenda after five hours sharp and if I don't see you back on your level within a day, I'll strip you of all ranks!! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir"

"Now get out of my sight!"

Kai saw as the cerulean orbs closed for a fraction of second before obeying the command and making his way out of the vast chamber, his footsteps not at all light or soundless as they trudged towards the exit bearing the dead weight. Turning away when the redhead dissolved into the dark shadows, he stretched out his arm and Dranzer blade flew out, landing into his fist smoothly.

"And you!" Boris barked, noticing the indifferent gesture, "You took too long. Is this how you plan to control Black Dranzer?"

Crimson eyes once more turned to the entrance where Tala had disappeared to as the purple haired man kept up the bore some rambling charade. A sudden burning ignited at the back of his throat and Kai found it hard to suppress the aches that coursed through his body. Of course, it was not visible externally, but the battle had been brutal for him and at more than one stages, he had been assured of his defeat. But something about the way his opponent had been fighting triggered in his mind. They had intense matches in the past but this was somewhat different.

Kai snorted internally; was the red head actually holding back? Well there was one way to find out.

* * *

His vision was distorted as he trailed towards the end of the corridor, trying not to fall as his legs were everything but cooperative. Feeling too flimsy to do something simple as walking, he halted to a stop and leant against the padded abbey wall, heaving painfully in audible gasps. Resting his head against on side, he drew a shuddering breath before sliding down clumsily. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his heads as his mind completely registered the pain. How could he loose like that? How could he even let that happen? 

Pulling away, Tala once more laid his head back, biting back the sting in his eyes as his conscience answered that. It had not been a fair battle.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Oh shit"

He did not respond at the whispered curse and continued peeking from where both of them were crouching at the corner, keeping well to the shadows as not to be detected by the hooded guards.

"What now?" Ian asked in a low tone

Tala observed the scene, mind endeavoring to manipulate some kind of effective escape maneuver. They were at the start of the corridor hosting the cells of the Demolition Boys where trouble was already awaiting in silver platter. From the incoherent loud howls of laughter, abrasive singing and tinkling of bottles, it was confirmed that the guards were having bit of their usual tête-à-tête. And none of them was in any condition to counter these hoodlums right at the moment.

His other two team mates had returned somewhat earlier from their six hours excursion of the forest and were no doubt already in their rooms. But he and Ian were held back by the lab scientists who had taken their blades for study. Now, as they were a few feet away from their well earned rest, fate just tossed another obstacle at their weary disposal for both of the bladers were aware to what extend these senseless drunken men could inflict harm on them and without their blades, they were vulnerable.

"You go ahead"

Ian pulled back to semi glare at his captain. Sure he respected him and all, but if Tala thought he would just leave him all alone, the red head could dream on.

"That's an order, Ian"

"You're nuts. You know I can't do that. One way or the other, they will notice us. Its better we go together. That way we could even out number them."

Tala also retreated from the watch out and turned to the younger one, "Listen to yourself Ian; there are almost half a dozen of them. You go first and…" He trailed off as concern etched in the red eyes. Sighing, he rubbed his brow decisively, "Look, Ian, do this for once without any arguments. Keep to the shadows and pass them. Don't turn and don't make any eye contact. I'll cover you from the behind, okay?"

The snake did not hide his discontent but stood all the same. Taking a small intake of air, he proceeded down the hall, complying with his captain's instructions. Tala held his breath as eyes trailed at the prodigy. It was until his youngest team member had successfully entered his confinement did he exhale. Now it was his turn.

Straightening, he sent a single prayer to whosoever above and quietly walked down the passageway. If any of those ruffians got the wind that a trainee was out at this hour, who knew what could happen. And that was why the option of staying out for the night was out of question.

Keeping to the opposite wall and training his eyes forward, he passed the cell where different silhouettes danced at the continuous flickering of the dim bulb light. His footsteps stopped dead when a crash was heard before uncouth laughs filled the firmament as a loud thud of a body slumping to the floor sounded. Swallowing, he started again. His and Bryan's room loomed beside him some steps away. He was almost there.

"HEY! What are you doing here?"

The demanding shout triggered a fleeting instinct in him and he dashed for the door, only which proved to be a mistake.

Tala fell to the floor as he collided into another guard who had probably been coming down from the end of the corridor. His eyes widened as he recognized the terrorizing scarred face with dark eyes. Jumping to his feet, he turned to run off only to find three other guards coming towards him with sluggish movements. He was trapped.

"Why are you still up, kid?"

"Looking for trouble no doubt eh?"

"Hey Nova," one of them hiccupped to the guard who had come from the other side, "Isn't this the pretty one you always talk about?"

Cerulean eyes looked around abnormally with serenity despite the fact adrenaline pumped through his blood in fear. He needed to escape fast.

"Let's have some fun with him"

Tala gasped as a hand caught his arm from behind. Using his quick reflexes, he freed himself with a twist but wasn't able to find any way out as the men made an intimating circle around. As they started closing in, he switched to defensive mode, kicking away the assaults charged at him. But the fact that he had no reserve energy to keep up the fight did not go oblivious and it was not long when his resistance broke.

"No" he hissed when Nova grabbed him from the shoulder

"Over here Nova"

The red head was pushed with such force that he went tumbling into the other who took the liberty to push him back, causing him to trip. His eyes screwed shut as fingers entangled in his hair and yanked him upwards to his feet again. Tears sprouted in his eyes at the agonizing jerk and a moan escaped his throat as he gritted his teeth to keep him from crying. Through the haze, he could see being dragged towards their dingy chamber.

He was once more shoved forward to the ground but this time, Tala cried out loud as broken shards of vodka bottles pierced through his hands. The howls of perverted amusement seemed to ring in his ears as blood trickled out from the new cuts on his palms.

CRACK!

His body went taut at the completely unexpected blow and his head whipped forward in initial shock. Before he could brace or even compose himself, the leather belt whistled through the air as it continued coming down, landing squarely between his shoulders and other areas, leaving torn and swollen skin. This was not fair. He could not even fight back. He was used to severe punishments but what did he ever do to deserve this?

His mind traveled to the borders of incoherency in his far out state of excruciatingly spasmodic hysteria as the drunk kept up their entertainment long enough for him to slip into dark omission.

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

That had been around ten hours ago. Against his sense of pride, Tala had finally snapped and openly screamed when he was rolled around on the sharp pieces of glass and beaten across the chest. That was enough to arouse his team mates from their short siesta and what followed next was a kaleidoscopic experience for him with Bryan and Spencer calling on their bit beasts and then the lilac head carrying him back to their room. They had bandaged him to the best they could but when he resurfaced, he discovered that there had been some internal bleeding as well.

Now how did Boris expect him to fight the all rounder Hiwatari in this state? Had Tala known that the director was planning on a battle between them, he might have prepared himself than finding out when he had been called in the lab.

Tala sighed. The bluenette had finally returned after five lonesome years. And it was only like sprinkling salt on his ever opened wounds.

"Boris was right. You are a weakling"

His eyes snapped open and his head shot up to meet crimson eyed bluenette who stood before him, arms crossed and that condescending leer in place. That tore a deep reaction of sudden hatred from the redhead who did the best coverage he could manage and stood up, only to lose his balance and stumbling forward. Tala winced when two hands grabbed him roughly by the forearms, the grip no doubt leaving bruises for later. Retaliating, he pulled away from the bluenette and adopted the usual offensive state.

"That really isn't necessary Ivanov"

"What the hell do you want? Here to goad over your victory?"

His head snapped and he reeled at the force and speed as Kai smashed him against the wall in answer, the crimson eyes burning with hell fire, "Do you actually believe that I'd let you have it, Ivanov? Do you possibly think that I would loose to you when the most powerful blade is here at stake? You'll never have it. You **can **never have it. And you know why?"

Tala glared hard at the other despite fabricating an already built up migraine.

"Because it is I who is destined to be the true guardian of all Sacred Spirits; I'll be the one yielding Black Dranzer. And you, you'll remain just what you are right now; a failure"

Cerulean orbs hardened at the misconception but a strange dagger tore his heart apart at the sharp words. Jerking away though, he hissed back, "I would love to hear that again if we ever had a fair match _Kai_!" he uttered the name as if it was a disease

Kai who had been yet again shoved unceremoniously away glowered back, "What do you mean by that?" For his code of honor and sportsmanship did not allow him to drop to such a low degradation such as cheating.

Knowing he had the phoenix on, the red head replied back only this time, his body could no longer brook the brunt. An intense coughing fit came around and he felt his abused rib cage gave away at the pressure causing him to abandon the painful standing and land on the cold ground. Clutching his throat, Tala tasted the familiar metallic taste before coughing out blood, his arms automatically snaking around the aching torso as it shook with every choke that ripped from him.

When finally the fit subsided somewhat, he wiped his mouth precariously though made no effort to move, tremors running through his spinal column as he heaved roughly, eyes focused ahead and not meeting the inquiring gaze. How could he let his guard down in front of Hiwatari? Damn that was weakness.

Kai was not sure what was flowing through his mind. He was flabbergasted to the least to see his captain in such state as he crouched down beside the other. His hands worked on their own accord as he, like lightning, slit opened the white and orange attire. Pale lips parted and crimson eyes widened somewhat a millimeter at the sight of the brutal carnage. The bandages that clad the slim chest were well bonded but all were stained red with the continuous seepage of the dark fluid and it made him wonder that if the redhead had not been wearing that black thermal, this butchery would not have gone ignored by any of them.

It took the bluenette a couple of seconds to wake up from his trance as Tala slapped his wandering hands away and closed the jumper opening as effectively as he could. Of course his adversary finding about his condition was not a treat for him. The cold bastard could prove to be very unstable and capricious.

Kai watched as the wolf, with the aid of the wall, stood up, his breathing still very uneven and rough. Forcing himself, he took up his leering smile again, "And here I thought that you were only Boris' pet. What do you know? Even the guards have a special interest for you. Tell me Ivanov, how does it feel to be that lousy recruiter's puppet?"

Tala swallowed back the nausea tic twinge in his throat, pain evident in his eyes, "Don't…don't act as if you're not part of this" He managed to whisper despite his torn muscles

"You're still as naïve as ever huh Tala? Who says I am?"

"Watch it Hiwatari! I busted your leg and your precious Dranzer five years ago and I can do that again!"

"Five years are long enough to change anyone Ivanov but seemingly you're still the same pathetic person I left. Can you not see?" He sneered at the other, "Boris is just going to put his pretty little redhead's gorgeous face in front of the world while it will be I who will own the real glory"

"The devil speaks for himself huh Kai? You're so easily judging me but ever stopped to analyze yourself for a change? Did you, the almighty Kai Hiwatari, for once, look in your own collar? Or are you too scared because you know that you'll find countless flaws and weaknesses. Because that is the reality Kai; you're nothing but a traitor!"

Tala eyes screwed up in pain as fingers dug into his shoulders to the point of drawing blood, the pair of crimson eyes harder than diamond and redder than rubies, "Keep your allegations to yourself! You hold no evidence to-"

"Oh please…" Tala jeered a reply, "We were a team before. We used to stick for each other. We had our share of fights but it was always trivial. Sooner or later, we would return to back each other up but no, you just had to go and be a macho. You proceeded to get a hold of Black Dranzer despite knowing the dreadful consequences. You left us Kai! You left us all here in this hell hole to rot and now…" He drew a shuddering breath, his speech coming to a momentary stop, "I know I'm asking too much but I want to know,

Kai was still holding him against the wall in that eerie corridor but neither was too keen to notice, "Once you get Black Dranzer and believe me, I'm not going to battle you for it. I for one still appreciate what I've been granted and I will never replace Wolborg even if my life depends on it. This stupid bey battle was just one of Boris' twisted ideas to break you. Once you achieve your goal, what then? Are you planning to flee again?? Leave and betray us-"

His shouting was cut short as a hand roughly grabbed his collar and two thin lips silenced him in a searing kiss. His thoughts erupted into fireworks and all the sense abandoned him as Kai placed even more pressure in the already bruising kiss, his lower lip nibbling for entrance which he, in his out of order state, permitted as the surprised gasp left him exposed and defenseless to the bluenette who wasted no time in plunging deep into his mouth.

But just as fast as it happened, Kai pulled away, leaving the redhead breathless with eyes betraying different sentimental emotions of fear, perplex, hurt, pain, passion and what not.

Tala's lungs were on fire and he was thunderstruck, "K-Kai…"

Though forcing himself beyond limits, he still was unable to keep his eyes open when the said teen pressed hard against him, holding him like a trapped animal and whispered huskily in his ears, sending renewed tremors through him, "Oh I've got plans, my dear Tala; plans that include you the most. But your alternative of leaving you here to rot isn't half bad. I might reconsider."

Tala's legs were shaking violently as he struggled weakly against the powerful hold, his respiration once more coming out in irregular pants, eyes fluttering open and shutting back all the same.

Kai was aware what adequate response he was receiving from the redhead and that only made him smirk more, "I'll be seeing you soon." Licking by tracing the tip of his tongue around the sensitive earlobe, he pushed off the thoroughly trembling prodigy and glided away. Turning around the corner, he blew the cerulean eyes one last kiss in a mocking gesture before vanishing from the crime scene altogether and leaving a tainted soul behind.

For many minutes, Tala simply stood there, trying to catch his breath and hoping he had just hallucinated that. Then lowering himself to an intimate crouch, he brushed his fingers on the traces of his lips where Kai had just kissed him. A stray tear cascaded down his pale cheeks and he did not even bother to wipe it away.

* * *

"This might hurt a bit, Tala" 

The burly blonde waited for any kind of response from his captain but none was given. Cerulean eyes stared out in space at the ceiling, not betraying a single thought, as his battered body lie on the creaky thin mattress for a bed. His mind was out in a world of its own to register any pain or hard touches and stings. There was no pain really but a deep feeling of numbness enveloped him, soothing his screaming inner turmoil to some serenity.

Spencer sighed at the younger state but could not find it himself to comment on it. Ever since they had lost to those riff raffs called the Blade Breakers in this Final World Championships, Tala had been nothing but mute and dead to them all. All of the Demolition Boys had been starved and locked up separately for three days before they were handed over to the guards. Despite the fact that Ian had not even participated in the ultimate round and he had won his battle against Kai, none of the four were spared especially not Tala and Bryan who were treated far more barbarically than ever.

He and Ian had found those two on different floors, unconscious and bloody after a continuous charade of seven long days of harm inflicted on them. Old scars were reopened and new embedded them selves on the healing ones. It had taken him almost four hours to patch them up and still he was having a hard time in completely closing the flow of blood.

"Tala…" He softly muttered his captain's name. Taking the chin in between his thumb and finger, he gently tilted his head to make eye contact. What he saw forced a shiver through him. The orbs that once held such command, determination and coolness were dull hollow tunnels of a dark void. Swallowing down and sending numerous curses and unsaid threats to their bastard for a director, he dabbed the wet cloth on the eminent dried whip lash across the face from the ear to the eye.

Tala barely was able to make out what was done to him. He had been feeling a lot of movement around him and someone had been dealing with his body but he made no effort in finding out exactly who. In his head, he could find traces of himself screaming and writhing at the severe punishments and whips but else than that, everything was consigned to oblivion. He turned his eyes back on the invisible spot on the ceiling as his mind once more on its own accord wandered off; replaying his last meeting with the bluenette whose mere existence had been haunting him and giving him insomnias each night for past five years.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I lost_

The silent firmament that deadened the gloomy hallway broke with each of his staggering heavy footstep, sending ripples to his lifeless surrounding, unconscious to the wild cheers and slogans of the stadium some halls away. His façade was disheveled and he felt sleepiness invading his torn mind.

_How could I lose to that amateur?_

His tireless charade came to an end when he could go on no longer. Just around the turn was the private locker room of his team where even worse fate was waiting for him

_How could I hand over the championship like that? How could I go so low to bring this much a terror on my own team mates? How could I not prove myself in front of the world when it had been a piece of cake for previous four years?  
_

He raised his palm which was clasped around a tattered silver blade and saw the middle bit glow slightly in the shabby light.

_I even let you down Wolborg._

Swallowing the prominent gulp at the back of his throat, he let out a shuddering breath, digesting the unbearable and unacceptable news of his defeat.

_I lost. And I lost in front of Kai…_

A crystal tear managed to escape and he wiped it away before it could remind him that just like that he was wiped away while battling that loud mouth Japanese kid. Prolonging the despair for more than a second, he shuffled his feet towards the corner. He had to face Boris now. But even dreadfully, he had to face the disappointment of his life long team mates.

_I'm sorry guys. I let everyone down…_

Tala gasped when somebody grabbed him from behind and proceeded in slamming him against the wall. Before he could react, a hand went for his mouth and its partner shoved him through a nearby door into an unoccupied dark room. Cerulean eyes dashed around and narrowed when the sound of the bolt locking reached his ears. Preparing to fight this hoodlum out, he was about to launch his first assault to where he thought his assailant stood, when he was thrown against the door again.

"Violence won't help you, Tala"

His blood froze at the sight of two sinister pools of blood. No! He was not ready for this. He was not ready to confront Kai right then, not so soon.

Feigning calm, he hissed, "Let me go"

He blinked when the hands grabbing him fiercely released him with no further ado. Uncertainty dawned upon him at the cause of the scenario.

"Kai…"

"Why do you haunt me?" The hidden fury caught him off guard and he gaped uncharacteristically at the brutish inquiry.

"Huh?"

"Why do you haunt me?" The bluenette repeated his question through gritted teeth while edging his tattooed face closer to the pale one, "Why are you always there in my dreams? Why is it that I visualize you every time I sleep? There's always a red head with sapphire eyes in them. And I want to know why!"

Tala found him speechless at the flaming accused questions.

"You're always there. It has to be!" The bluenette seemed to be muttering to him, never looking up, "But it cannot. It can't be you. Do you want to know why?" The crimson eyes made contact with his highly perplexed ones, "Because I used to be drawn to that person. That person was perfect and strong unlike the loser you are, Ivanov"

He growled under his breath, "Now you want to know why?"

His vehemence washed away as Kai caged him by placing two hands on the sides of his head and bending forward to reply, his lips merely brushing his skin causing the hair on his neck to stand up, "No. Five years have deteriorated you, Tala, that's all I can see. You're still too wet behind the ears. And I like it that way" he added in a sly tone

"Go fuck yourself Hiwatari"

"Oh, I will. Or I might find some other way" Kai grinned sadistically, knowing that the more he placed pressure on the lithe form, the faster the walls cracked. "See you around"

Tala was partially taken back when the phoenix nibbled his jaw before detaching him off. Climbing to the window, Kai stared at him one last time,

"We're not through yet. I will get my answers" With that, he flung down from the sill, his white scarf fluttering in his wake before leaving the aggravated broken redhead lost.

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

"How is he?"

Spencer shook his head in negative, eyes trailing at the drained face before walking back to where his other team members were. Despite all the spats and squabble between those two, Ian always found some partial respect for Bryan who was in no better shape than their captain. The falcon was also lying in recovery position with his eyes closed though not asleep.

"They need rest Ian, come on"

"Yeah right,"

"Ian,"

The younger looked as if fighting against the order and Spencer practically had to drag him all the way out. If there was anyone who could help Tala in the chaotic havoc he was in, it was the lilac head for Bryan and Tala went down the road together for a long time.

Hearing the click of the door closing, he opened his violet eyes to take in the silence. Shifting his head to one side, he saw the other form lying, cerulean eyes trained up and still. Biting back the sting, Bryan gradually sat up and quietly stumbled to the red head. Perching next to him, he ran a hand through the red tousled hair before sighing and letting his arms drop.

"Talk to me"

No response was given, just the brief blinking of eye lids.

"If you're rambling about this being your fault, then I don't have anything to say, Tala"

Silence

Bryan inhaled softly and placing his elbows on his knees, he clasped both of his bandaged hands together. They deserved to live normal lives too. They never did anything to go through this ordeal. It was not their fault.

Alas, the red head had yet to see that.

* * *

Fire sirens were sounding in every nook and cranny of the institution and the abbey walls practically shook as the blaze sent its walls crashing to the ground in nothing but ash; meant to be swept away after the hell died. 

Coughing at the black smoke, he gritted his teeth as he endeavored to break free of the heavy metal clutches around his wrists. Eyes went wide as the ground under him trembled at the nearby crash; his efforts becoming feverish as the heat level rose beyond tolerance.

Tala cried out loud and pulled harder at the clasps adjoining the cell wall, whole body wavering as his futile attempts went to waste. Ignoring the incessant beads of perspiration flowing down his face, he closed his eyes for a moment and calling on all of his training and remaining bouts of energy. Inhaling if ever so slightly, he curled his fingers together to the point of nearly dislocating his thumb and pulled

His right hand was free.

But it was bleeding too. Holding back the tears that threatened to escape, he tried the same technique with the other only to hear a barely audible crack. Pain shot like a bullet through his arm almost making him scream but he was no longer tied to the wall. Only this did nothing to decrease his growing anxiety. Stumbling ungracefully across the room due to lack of sleep and nutrition, he cursed as his hand took the massive round knob and found it locked.

"Fuck no"

The sirens were no longer echoing but the rest mayhem did not let him register that. The heat level was running higher and higher and he backed away as the thick wood started to blacken against the flames no doubt on the other side.

_No please_

He needed neither to wipe away the tears that flowed freely nor did to clean his brow of sweating for it all evaporated. It was like an oven in there.

_I wish you were here Wolborg._

But that was the inevitable for the cyber spirit had been taken from him three weeks ago when he had returned from that fateful battle at the Worlds. As if on cue, a breeze fluttered past his legs and he was astonished to relate that the feeling of impotence ebbed away resolving into somewhat courage the beast was filtering into its master through whatever unworldly means.

_I must get out of here_

He had been locked in that cell for ages, the thought never occurring to his mind that he might escape. Now as he stepped backwards, keeping a well running distance from him to the door, he narrowed his eyes. Pausing for a moment, Tala went into a light sprint, feet adjusting like an athlete as he crouched only to jump and landing a well aimed kick at the door, which burst into pieces and flames.

What he saw outside shattered his determination and all his childhood fears returned. It was all red. Everything from the ceiling to the floor was ablaze, smoke covering the atmosphere, sparks flickering from the short circuited wiring. All reminding him well of how he had always been afraid of fire.

Ever since he witnessed his mother dying in a house fire, being as much near as ten feet within this scorching conflagration was unpleasant for him. He had never liked it. In fact he had always despised, loathed fire. The reason he himself was an ice blader. But now alone and completely vulnerable to the dancing flames without Wolborg or any other shield, reality dawned upon him

'You left us all here in this hellhole to rot…'

'But your plans of leaving you here aren't half bad…'

'…I might reconsider'

Stepping over the demolished door, he darted in one direction, the tendrils snaking around him as to drag him with them to the centre of the earth before burning him to a useless pile of black dust. He could feel the scorching heat lapping his arms and legs, licking his face as it tried to hold him back. Dashing around the corner, he stumbled and fell, bruising himself badly to go on any further.

Tala let out a choked sobbed, crawling backwards as the fiery snares reached for him now that he had halted his vain escape. They seemed to mock him, mock him of even thinking of evading their snatch. He deserved to burn in hell, they hissed. He could practically hear them sizzle that this was where his resting grave would be, under the pile of debris and ash, oblivious to the world that there once used to be a red head with cerulean eyes.

'Why are you always there in my dreams?'

_I never told him that he was there in mine too…_

'Why is it that I visualize you every time I sleep?'

_I never told him the answer he so desperately wanted…_

'There's always a red head with sapphire eyes in them…'

_I never told him that it was me. That he was correct…_

'We're not through yet. I will get my answers'

_I never granted him the chance…_

"Kai…" he coughed before consciousness abandoned his tired body and he entered the world of dead.

The fire roared as if in victory and seemed to rush forward, greedy to eradicate their latest victim and burn him to nothingness. But they couldn't. They couldn't even go near to the now dead teen. And suddenly they realized why. But for them, it was too late as with the last roar, they faded away.

A figure, immune to the now dieing mayhem around him, walked up to the lying teen, snaking their arms around the lithe body and hoisting it up, they walked off, calm like one talking a stroll down the fields of barley.

* * *

A soft groan tore the still environment and she raised her head from where she was perched, intent on tending the other's wounds. When the red head once more stopped fidgeting, she brought her head over his burnt torso, crystalline droplets falling from her magnificent eyes. Creases appeared on his forehead in pain when her salty tears dropped on his face. 

Cerulean eyes blinked and froze in terror and surprise to find a flaming head, mere inches away from him.

Tala stared at the bright glowing orbs and somewhat in his distracted mind, a tinge of familiarity came. Risking it, he sat up on his elbows as she once more resumed in healing him. Perplexed and speechless, he managed to whisper a single name,

"Dranzer"

The phoenix cocked her head up in response but a moment later, flushed golden and dispersed into broken shards which soared gently back to the blue blade across the room.

The lips parted in a small gap and he endeavored to look around, finding himself in a large room. Looking down, he gasped. His wounds, they were healed! His whole body was no longer burnt or aching; it was completely healed with the exception of a tingling throbbing which crawled on his skin.

Yanking the thin sheets off, he scrambled to his feet, eyes all the while alert before walking to the dressing table where the blue top rested, its bit glowing ceremoniously. Beside it were the remains of a customary white scarf, now charred and blackened.

"And here I thought you would need at least three tons of Viagra to come around this soon."

Tala raised his eyes to the reflection in the mirror before actually turning about to meet crimson eyes. Wearing only a damp pair of black pants, hair dripping wet with a towel across the shoulders, it seemed Kai just stepped out of a shower.

An insecure feeling stirred in him as the prying eyes ran over his body a couple of times and he realized that he himself was wearing nothing but a pair of clean pants. Tala only raised his orbs when he felt the calculating gaze subsiding and watched as Kai turned his back on him to dry his hair with the towel. Cerulean eyes quickly looked away as a mild blush crept to his cheeks.

"Dranzer healed you" Whether it was a statement or a question, the red head did not know. And so retained to reply

But when the silence became to long, he cleared his throat, "T-the fire…?"

"What about it?"

"Did you…?"

Kai halted as he searched his duffel bag for something. Turning he fixed the redhead with a square dead panned look, mentally smirked as it made the other fidget slightly. Straightening up and taking long strides, he closed in the distance between themselves while Tala, not expecting such quick moments failed to move other than step back into the dressing table in trepidation. The bluenette grabbed his chin in between his finger and thumb powerfully and held it there, perceiving the different flickers of emotion with amusement.

"What do you think?"

"You-you were the one to set that up?"

Even as Tala let those words out, he found it implausible to absorb them. But the mere tilt of head in a bemused expression confirmed his prevailing thoughts in affirmation.

"I don't understand," a sudden feeling of infirmity clouded him as he stammered, "You said…you said you'd leave me there…Why did you rescue me?"

Kai smiled his towering smile and brought his face closer enough for the redhead to feel the warm breath on his lips; "I couldn't possibly leave an angel to burn now, could I?"

The pink tint that previously was across the bridge of his nose darkened into a blush and he quickly evaded his eyes though Kai still was holding him in that vice like grip.

"You look absolutely radiant when you blush. Tell me if that's possible for Mr. Ice a k a Tala Ivanov?"

Grasping Kai's wrist, he squeezed it before wrenching his face away. Eyes still looking down, he asked in a whisper, "Why did you kiss me?"

It was hard for him to look any where else than that flushed pale face and Kai did not make an effort to anything else than that, "I don't know. Felt like it"

The answer somewhat made Tala retaliate in abhorrence, "You can't go around kissing people if you don't mean it"

Kai lessened the space between their lips to such an extent that when he replied, they almost brushed together, "Who said I didn't mean it?"

The little strength of mind he had felt withdrew and a sense of deep hopelessness and despondency obscured his sanity. Though there was no place to back off to, Tala did not make an attempt, "Stop it. Please Kai, no more…"

The request was hoarse and it touched a chord in Kai who found himself wordless for a second. Recovering quickly nonetheless, he did something that even astounded his conscience though not the tainted person. Snaking his arms around the red head, he hugged him tightly.

Tala let him, melting into the embrace, "I missed the old you," A suppressed sob escaped, "I want you back…" Years of desperation, loneliness, fear, pain, exhaustion and such held securely behind the barriers, broke and the floodgates opened. Countless tears cascaded down his eyes and for the first time in ages he neither care nor brushed them off.

Kai's orbs dimmed as the other clung to him and his own shattered façade replaced the arrogant and conceited mask he displayed to the world for he, himself, was yet another sufferer of the cruelties this world showed. He had tried toying with the redhead and led him on, only to realize that he was a greater fool himself. Each time those cerulean orbs darkened at his blunt remarks or demonstrated much too restraint pain, another fortification of his castle that had built itself to imprison him weakened.

He drew a quivering gulp of air when all tears ran out and tried to recollect his left self-esteem and dignity. But in spite of everything, stayed in the phoenix arms, "Why did you leave me?"

"I did not go on my own accord"

"No. But you could have stopped which you didn't."

"It wasn't that easy"

Tala narrowed his eyes and swallowed, "You knew what could've happened. Don't act as if you were forced to-"

"You can't understand. You never will" Crimson eyes opened halfway as the red head pulled away vehemently, a visible storm blowing in torrents through him.

"Enlighten me" Tala hissed, hands curling into fists. All this time, all this time he could do nothing but think about the bluenette and Kai had the guts to tell him that he will not understand?

"Do you think I came off untouched?" Kai's voice was low and devoid of emotions

"You tell me"

Haunted eyes clashed with resented blue ones, "All my life I've been taught obedience, all my life it was I who had to submit whether willingly or unwillingly. When I heard the scientist had accomplished in creating the bit, powerful and potent beyond comprehension, I was blinded. I always seek perfection and at that moment, nothing mattered. My life didn't matter, you didn't and no one did. And I suffered because of that"

"Don't talk about suffering to me, Kai!"

"I've experienced pain too, Tala"

"You can never know what real pain is!!"

His head collided with the painted wall and reeled at the force. Kai was holding him fiercely with his face between the hands, looking rather livid, "You don't know what you're talking about. How would you feel when you don't know your own identity? How would you react when you find yourself in hospital, not knowing what brought you here in the first place? How would you like to be held down by your own grandfather by the scruff of the collar and being forcefully complied to surrender? You can't begin to even imagine what hell a person goes through when his past, his memory, his own character is a black omission to him."

Kai panted at the out burst and despite his lungs burning, he continued, "The five years I spent in amnesia, insecurity built within my mind and I opted for this aloof indifferent fascia for then no one could possibly think of breaking me. But even through the whole apathetic manner, you were always there," Kai shook his head in anguish, "You always haunted me, in my sleep, in my meditation, in my practice and my anxiety grew. I was unsure of myself when I returned to the abbey but even more scared when I found the same sapphire eyes looking at me with remorse."

Tala gasped at the revelation but Kai did not meet his eyes

"I thought I did some thing wrong. But gradually, my usual unresponsiveness edged in and I momentarily forgot you. My mind, though, refused. You intrigued me, Tala. I knew you were something big in my past life and I wanted to discover what. By the time I could find the balls to confront you, Black Dranzer turned up and that sightlessness for power returned," Crimson eyes looked up with a blazing glow and Tala felt himself shrink at the radiations, "It infuriated me to witness that you dared take arms against me. And even more when you lost. You weren't the person I was looking for. All this time, it was nothing but a futile attempt."

"So what made you come back?" was the whisper

"Your returned feelings"

Tala's breathing hitched up painfully in his throat as Kai ever so candidly answered.

"The time I spent with you resurfaced long locked away emotions, things I never knew before and after our last meeting, I made up my mind," Kai tilted his head and whispered in his ear, "It was you after all, Ivanov"

Before Tala could respond or think of struggling, Kai took hold of his wrists and brought them to his back in a very uncomfortable posture.

"All these years," Kai nuzzled his face with his cheek, "I waited to reunite with you. I wanted to feel you, to touch you, to claim you as mine," When he pulled back, all the red head could see was the dominating streak, "And now, no one will stop me"

His lips were captured in a furious kiss and Tala could only gasp before his eyes fluttered shut and his legs gave away.

Having the subservient wolf in his arms, Kai wasted no moment in asking for permission with needful licks which was granted. Devouring the open mouth and licking the sweet cavern, he sucked at the tongue before nibbling the rims of the swollen lips. Moving to work on the bare neck, he internally grinned when the red head moaned.

Cerulean eyes fluttered open before wincing when he was bitten down on the nape of his neck.

"You taste delicious, Tala"

He could only gasp as his wrists were freed, only those hands came into process, wandering around and kneading all the skin they could in haste. Not able to take it, he grabbed the shoulders and threw his head back in pleasure, giving complete access to the bluenette who silenced him with another bruising kiss on the lips.

When an intensive need to breath came, they parted though still in each others arms. Heaving heavily, Kai placed his forehead against the other, hot air coming in rasps as he gazed deep and longingly into those two pools of blue,

"You…never…asked…me what happened to Black Dranzer"

Tala smiled for the first time in months, "I only wanted to know what happened to my Kai"

The said teen smirked though the red puddles held nothing else than passion and tenderness, "You'll be surprised"

"May be I will be; may be I won't. You just have to prove it"

"I will"

Tala looked in those honest orbs and gently turned away with a sigh, "It's over right? Everything is going to be fine now, isn't it?"

Kai cupped a cheek with gentleness many would have found unfamiliar in the bluenette and forced the redhead to make eye contact with him again, "Let fate decide it"

Tala closed his eyes in content and with a blissful feeling of happiness and pleasure clouding his mind; he prepared himself for a long, long night.

"Listen Tala," Kai waited for the wolf to grant him his full attention, "It was fate that made us crossed each others paths. It was fate that tore us apart, only to set another destiny for us to reunite again." Bringing his lips closer, he whispered one last sentence,

"Just like it was my destiny to own you"

* * *

"_What are you doing here Kai?" The seven year old turned, wary of the bruises that littered his small body, until he faced his crimson eyed friend._

"_I found you unconscious in the training room. I simply took you back"_

"_You know you'll get into trouble for helping me" _

"_I don't care"_

_Tala sighed and embraced the bluenette who was perched on the bed beside him, burying deeper in the soft thin material of the other's shirt, seeking comfort and consolation, "I'm scared"_

_The phoenix hugged him closer in rabid protectiveness, "You don't have to be. I'm here. I'll always be here"_

_Tala pulled his head out to stare at the crimson orbs as if trying to see whether they were being honest. Finding nothing to defy it, he sighed, "But… but what if you went away?"_

_Kai pulled back, "Why would I?"_

"_I don't know Kai, but I feel like it. First mama then papa went away and now you. I won't be able to stand it" the redhead started to shake again, visible shivers running through his form, the usual affects of child insomnia_

_The two toned haired kid did not answer but his eyes narrowed nonetheless, "Even if I do go away Tala, I'll never ever forget you"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Promise," he smiled, stroking the pale face lovingly, "I will make you happy, Tala"_

* * *

"_You're so going to regret doing that!"_

"_You have to catch me first"_

_The two bodies stumbled and slipped but nothing seemed to take away their joy as they rolled in the fresh snow though it faltered when one of them dropped head first into the powdery mass. The other not giving his companion a chance, jumped onto him, holding him down._

"_I won!"_

"_You cheated!" _

"_No way, I did not!"_

"_Well get off me then" _

_Kai smirked his usual smile and collected a mound full of snow in his little hands_

"_Kai," The red head asked eyeing the amount of snow suspiciously, "What are you doing?"_

"_You have to say that I'm the winner"_

"_What? No I won't"_

_SPLASH!_

"_KAI" _

_The said bluenette grinned mischievously and gathered more snow in his hand. Holding the giant snow ball high above the sputtering cerulean eyed eight year old, "Say it"_

"_No"_

_Splash!!_

"_Kai"_

_The young enigma laughed as the other tried to send a glare his way, only looking more like a comical Santa Claus with red hair. Crimson eyes flew open when two hands grabbed his sides and tickled him. Tackling each other and endeavoring to gain the upper hand; both eventually gave up and landed in the soft snow, panting heavily_

"_Tala"_

"_Y-Yeah"_

_Kai gradually sat up to see his friend holding a hand over his face while regulating his breaths, "I got something for you" he added shyly_

_The little red head bounced up like a spring and waited with big blue puppy eyes, all signs of tiredness vanished, "Really?"_

_Nodding, he pulled out a small square box from his jacket and opened it. Inside the purple velvet covering laid a huge white mother pearl innocently, totally contrast to its casing._

"_Pretty"_

"_I found it in my drawer. Nanny says I can keep it"_

"_Wow but why are you giving it to me?"_

"_Because I want you to have it"_

_Cerulean eyes blinked, "Why?"_

_Kai shrugged, a petite smile gracing his lips, "I don't know. I thought it would make you happy"_

* * *

Moonlight bathed the two naked bodies amidst the thin silk sheets, the descending edges of which swishing slightly at the night breeze blowing gently through the window. Chests heaved upwards before falling back in deep rhythm. Crimson eyes stared up at the canopy of the bed, arms wrapped around the lithe form which lay across his chest, the red head resting contently on his shoulder. He lost himself into the calm breathing, his own heart waving with agitation at each withdraw of air. 

Running a smooth knuckle across the peaceful face, Kai smirked happily to himself;

_I kept my promise after all, huh Tala? I'm just sorry it took so long…_

Their childhood visions and his pondering altogether were interrupted though he wasn't sure by what at first. It was not until he felt a twitch against his chest that he realized that the cause of his distraction was the wolf, who stirred, slowly opening his eyes and waking up.

"Kai…" Tala looked up from his drowsy state, somewhat perplexed to find the other still awake.

"Nothing; go back to sleep, Tala"

Raising a brow though negating against it, the red head cuddled back into a comfortable position. Nibbling the loop on his boyfriend's ear, he nuzzled the neck in a soothing way and went to sleep.

Once sure that Tala had dozed off, Kai whispered, "I love you"

With that he closed his eyes shut and exhaustion did its toll. Without wasting a second he welcomed the sleep that awaited him for a long time. But even through this soggy state, he was able to make out those words whispered back to him,

"I love you too. Always had and always will…"

* * *

YAHOO!! Believe me I was going to write a whole lemon or at least a lime here and I'm so sorry that I am unable to. But this damn thing is affecting my studies and life too much and I just want to get away with it. If I ever re-edit it, I'll make sure to include the whole thing. Hope you liked it though I know it sucks at the end. 

Love to those who R&R

Till next time,  
Neena


End file.
